


To Have and To Hold

by casesandcapitals



Series: Dom!Gee [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Past Abuse, Sexual Content, more warnings to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set far before My Perfect Boy, we take a look at the beginning of Frank and Gerard's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be multi-chaptered and is a work in progress.  
> Updates will be few and far between as I am mostly focusing on BSSFTG and Dealer!Verse.

I fumble with my shopping list and pen as I walk, trying to unfold the paper and steer my cart at the same time. I like to think that I'm fully capable of living my life without someone constantly standing next to me, keeping me on track... but to be honest, I've been a bit all over the place since the breakup.  
Some Doms may love their bratty subs, but it just didn't work for me. Shaun had been more of a switch anyway, and after he had yelled at me for being "too controlling" I decided to call it quits. But damn did I miss him helping me with the shopping, even if he did flirt with the checkout boys.  
I skim the shelves with my eyes as I walk, trying to find the right kind of gravy that Shaun always used. I'm not looking where I'm going, and consequently I bump into someone, almost knocking them to the floor.  
"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," I groan, rushing around the front of my cart to help stabilize the guy.  
"No no, my fault. It's alright," he says, brushing my hands off and smiling up at me.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I say. "I was looking for... Gravy."  
He giggles, and it's high pitched and child-like. He looks up at the shelves. "Something specific?"  
"Uh, yeah," I tell him, checking my list again. "Campbell's?"  
"Well, there's a bunch of that," he smiles, pointing to a shelf full of cans.  
"Oh," I chuckle. "Will you look at that?" I grab two cans and place them in my cart, then turn back to the smiling man and reach my hand out. "I'm Gerard."  
"Frank," he says, shaking my hand. The sleeve of his hoodie pulls up and I spot bruises on his wrists. I flick my eyes back up to his and smile, pretending I didn't see.  
"Well, thank you for, you know, the gravy. And sorry I hit you," I joke.  
His smile falters a bit but he hitches it back up in a flash. "No problem, and really, it was my fault. I'll see you around, Gerard."  
"Absolutely," I smile. I steer around him and set off down the aisle.  
Two rows later I spot him again, he's picking out chips and dip.  
"Having a party? I ask pleasantly, leaning against my cart.  
"My sister is, yeah," he answers with a small grin. "And since I'm crashing I offered to buy the food."  
"Well, that's nice of you."  
He flashes me a wide smile. "It's going to be a long night of women and women's movies."  
"You don't have something else you could be doing?" I inquire politely.  
"I just got into town, I don't really know anyone yet."  
"Well, if you'd like, I could take you for coffee... Show you around a bit?"  
Frank blushes, spectacularly, and drops his eyes. "That's really nice but, uh, I'm not really looking to, you know, get into any relationships or anything so-"  
"Well, I could always use more friends," I tell him sincerely.  
He looks up, face still red, and gives me the tiniest smile.  
"I don't think I should. Thank you though, really."  
"Anytime, Frank."  
I push my cart away with another smile and leave him staring at the shelves of chips.  
It's not until the freezer aisle that I see him again. This time he comes up to me with squared shoulders and wide eyes.  
"You know what? I'd love to go out to coffee with you."  
My face breaks into a smile and he grins back.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare into my closet for a full five minutes before I make any moves to look through it. It's always been easier picking out clothes for someone else rather than figuring out what to put on myself.  
I think about Frank and what he was wearing at the store today. Faded jeans that were starting to wear through at the knees, a black hoodie with a band logo I didn't recognize and a green t-shirt under that with another logo I didn't recognize. It doesn't give me a lot to go on.  
There are a few pairs of blue jeans folded in the back corner of my closet, so I dig a pair out to make sure they still fit. They do. I know I have some t-shirts in a drawer somewhere. I spend 20 minutes searching for them before I find an old Jaws shirt that fits. I decide to throw a leather jacket on top of that, simply because having my arms not encased in fabric makes me feel a bit naked.  
It's not necessary for me to leave for at least another twenty minutes, so I spend the time tidying up on the off chance that we end up back here after coffee. 

I told Frank to meet me at the little coffee shop down the road from me and he said he could be there at quarter past four. I arrive at five past and order, choosing a seat near the door so I can watch for Frank. He walks in a few minutes after me and grins, blushes, then heads to the counter to order.  
He keeps shooting tiny glances my way, always followed by a blush and a shuffling of his feet as he waits. When he finally sits I just want to grab him close and kiss the fuck out of him. He is beyond adorable.  
"Hi," he smiles, scooting his chair closer to the table.  
"Hello. Did you find the place alright?"  
"Oh yeah, my sister pointed me in the right direction. I grew up a few towns over, it's so weird being back." He takes a shy little sip of his coffee and scrunches his face up when it's too hot.  
"When did you move away?" I inquire.  
"When I was thirteen, I went to go live with my dad in Texas."  
"Quite a change," I say, watching him lick his lips.  
"Oh yeah," he jokes, "I thought I was going to die that first summer."  
"I've never been that far south, but I've heard it's brutal," I smile.  
We continue making small talk while we sip our coffees. He tells me about his high school in Dallas and about a friend he's trying to reconnect with now that he's back in Jersey. I tell him what I do for a living and about the trip to Spain I plan to take soon. When he reaches for a sugar packet, I spot the bruises on his wrist again and I desperately want to ask if they mean what I think they mean. But I don't, I know better than to pry.  
Once our coffees are finished, I suggest we go for a walk, he agrees happily. I point out the best place to get pizza, a nice little book store, and the road that heads to the school as we walk. We eventually end up in the park. I buy a tiny packet of birdseed off a woman by the entrance and Frank and I find a bench to sit on.  
Frank delights in tossing seed down on the pathway for the birds. I can't keep my eyes off him.  
"I can't believe I never came up with the idea to sell birdseed in parks," I joke.  
"It's too discourage people from giving them bread," Frank states, throwing another small handful out.  
"Are they not supposed to eat bread?" I ask. "That's always what we gave them when I was a kid."  
"Bread's not natural, you know? We have to process the wheat and stuff to make it into bread. We might be able to handle it but their little bird stomachs can't, especially not the bleached stuff."  
"You like animals?" I ask, biting back a wide grin.  
He smiles up at me. "I'm a vegetarian too."  
"I've always been curious about vegetarianism, but I guess I've never really set aside a time to try it."  
"You should," he says, tossing the last of the seed out without looking away from me. "It's really good for you and, you know, them."  
We both smile at the birds for a moment.  
"I can lend you a cookbook or two if you'd like?" he offers.  
"I'm afraid I'm not a very good chef."  
"I make the best vegetarian lasagna in the country," he tells me seriously.  
"Really?" I ask, copying his serious tone. "How does one go about acquiring some of this legendary lasagna?"  
He purses his lips and pretends to think about it. I want to kiss his scrunched up nose.  
"I think a second date would be a good way to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter ever, but I just wanted you guys to know this story isn't dead :)


End file.
